My Guardian Angel
by HollyHK
Summary: Draco Malfoy is wrongfully accused of a murder he didn't commit, but one character gets proof he is innocent.


**My Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form! The characters are the property of JK Rowling and this fanfic is just for the fun for myself and for the pleasures of others.

Ratings/Reasons: Rated T for execution purposes and murder.

A/N: Welcome to my newest Harry Potter fanfic: My Guardian Angel! I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Multiple screams echoed through the forbidden forest; Horrible, breath-taking screams. It was the sound of pain and torture being inflicted on an innocent soul; the sound of the murdering of a life. The screams were deafening, yet no one in the Hogwarts castle heard the slightest unusual sound. The victim was mutilated with the torture curse amongst other things. The victim wished all of this would end, begging for her life.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly, the screams stopped. The scream died out, and no one would ever have the opportunity to hear it again; The life had died... in the hands of an evil source. The murderer put his wand in his cloak and calmly walked deeper into the forest, as if the murder he had committed had never happened.

Late into the night, a young wizard escaped from the castle, having to get away from it all. He quickly turned around for fear he was being watched, but seen no one there. He rushed into the forbidden forest, out of breath from pushing his body to move quick. He regained his normal breathing speed, as he looked at the dark trees' shadows from the full moon's light. This seemed eerie to him, but he was used to it.

He calmly walked through the forest, then finally leaning against a tree to rest. He stared at his surroundings; the brown, red falling leaves from the surrounding trees landing onto the ground gracefully; the disturbing shadows that would scare even the oldest of the Hogwarts students. Somehow, he felt at peace from the creepy surroundings... until his cold blue eyes set upon the shadow of the body that had received torture and the painful, sudden death just an hour before.

Rushing over to the body, kneeling down to brush the hair out of her face to reveal her identity, he slightly panicked to realize the girl that suffered the horrid death was none other than Ginny Weasley; She had been completely stripped of her clothes, her eyes wide open, and her body lying in a frozen state. And to tell from looking at her, from the look in her eyes, she suffered a great deal of torment.

The wizard's face twisted to fear. Who in the world would want to kill Ginny Weasley?

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"You are under arrest for murder!"

The wizard quickly turned around, standing to his feet, staring at the bright light from five different wands. "I did nothing wrong. I didn't kill her."

"Then who did?"

"It wasn't me, I just found her!"

"But you didn't report it because you killed her!"

"I didn't have enough time to!"

Two other wizards from the ministry of magic observed Ginny's body. "You used the unforgivable curses! Straight to Azkaban with you!"

Two wizards took a hold of Draco and escorted him out of the forbidden forest, while others worked to retrieve Ginny's body. Draco was in disbelief; he had been wrongfully accused for the murder of Ginny Weasley.

_Am I going to get executed for a murder I never committed?_

The next morning, Hogwarts had a gloomy mood set; the word of Ginny's murder spread rapidly all over the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Some were shocked, some were disturbed. Most of Ginny's friends received counseling, simply because owl-mail was too slow, and they immediately needed someone to talk to about the ordeal. A new hate for Draco Malfoy had bloomed into the school; He had went from the most loved to the most hated, in everybody's eyes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, all silenced from the emotional fact that Ginny was dead. Harry and Hermione nibbled a bit on their food, but all Ron did was stare at the table, his forehead resting in his hands.

"Ron, you need to eat something," Hermione handed him a biscuit. "Anything. It's not good for you –"

"I don't care if it's good for me, 'Mione. That son of a bitch Draco Malfoy raped and killed my little sister. And if they don't execute him, I WILL."

Hermione lied the biscuit back on the platter, then set a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I know you're angry... We are too.. But violence is not the answer–"

"I don't care if violence isn't the answer. Malfoy killed Ginny! And if I ever see him again, I'll kill him!"

This silenced Hermione. She admitted to herself in her thoughts that she was clueless whether or not she would attempt to murder Draco herself, for Ginny had became one of her best friends. But that wasn't the case now; She was more worried about Ron. _Was he right? If he ever seen Draco, would he try to put him in his place?_

Later on in the afternoon, Hogwarts held a memorial service for Ginny. All classes were cancelled that afternoon and the effect would possibly cancel the classes the next day. All students, including Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, reported to the great hall, sitting in silence. Most were crying, or trying to keep from releasing their emotions. Ron simply sat in the front row with Harry and Hermione, having a blank look on his face. Professor McGonagall, along with other professors that claimed Ginny as one of their best pupils, eulogized and tried to cheer the gloomy audience up with happy thoughts.

"Ginny Weasley may be gone, but she will not be forgotten. She was loved by many, and she will remain in everyone's hearts," Professor McGonagall said as a finishing statement.

After the memorial service, Ron left with his parents and twin brothers. He figured it would be for the best, for if he had ever set eyes on Draco Malfoy, he wouldn't put it past himself to make sure Draco Malfoy shared the same fate as Ginny.

One month later, Draco Malfoy was found guilty for the rape and murder of Ginny Weasley. One week after the verdict, Draco was sentenced to death by hanging. The ministry of magic had heard of "hanging" before, yet they had never tried it. Friends and family members were ecstatic of the fact that Draco was going to die for Ginny's death. No one had doubt of Draco's innocence, for his DNA had matched the DNA found on her. Draco Malfoy had been set up.

The night before Draco's execution, a darkly dressed figure stepped into the Azkaban prison office. A hood covered the top parts of their head, a shadow casting over their face. The figure slowly walked up to the desk. "I need to see Draco Malfoy."

The voice had obviously belonged to a teenage female, yet the voice sounded low and depressing.

"Who are you?" The guard stood up from his chair, looking the figure over.

"My identity don't matter. I need to speak with him before the hanging tomorrow."

"State your business."

"I need to talk to him."

The guard stood there, wondering the identity of this person. He walked around the desk, staring at the dark shadow that concealed her face. "You have five minutes. I'll be watching you, so don't try any funny business."

"Trust me, I'm not," Her voice was frail.

The guard opened up the door, the dark figure following him down the long hallway of the screaming, begging prisoners. They finally arrived at a secluded cell, which inside sat the crying Draco Malfoy. The figure's eyes gazed over him.

"You have a visitor." The guard turned to the figure. "Remember, you have five minutes."

Wondering, Draco stood up, curious to who this person could possibly be. The guard hesitantly opened the door, letting the figure in. The figure turned and thanked him, then removed her cloak's hood, revealing her identity: Hermione Granger.

"Granger... What are you doing here?" Draco asked, turning to face the small window at the top of his cell.

"Why did you kill her? ... I need to know."

"I didn't," Draco leaned his arm against the wall, gritting his teeth. "I was set up."

"They found your DNA on Ginny, now tell me that you didn't do it."

"Have you ever heard of polyjuice potion?" Draco turned to face Hermione.

"Who would use polyjuice to kill –"

"I DON'T KNOW, GRANGER. All I know is, everyone has labeled me as a cold-blooded murderer for something I had nothing to do with."

Draco turned around and leaned against the wall again, Hermione's eyes narrowing as she continued to listen to his story.

"I had gotten in a fight with my father... again. I had to get out of Hogwarts. The only place in my mind was in the forbidden forest. I took a long walk, then I found Ginny dead. I panicked; I didn't know what to do. Then the Ministry suddenly appeared behind me and accused me of murdering her. Now, here I am, going to die."

"That was a real nice story, Malfoy, but give me one good reason why I should believe you."

Draco choked back tears, then turned to face her again. "Because it's true." His voice then lowered to a whispering level. "Granger... listen to me... if you get me out of this.. Somehow, someway... I will never, ever hurt you again. I will never say another bad thing about you ever. I will **worship** you. You are the only one that I can talk to now; you're my last visitor before my hanging. Please.. Help me out."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing: Draco's life was now in her hands. But what would she do if Draco was telling the truth all along? She had her doubts that he was telling the truth. How would she know that Draco would never torture her again? Just when she raised her head up to say something, the guard walked in. "Your five minutes is up."

She was silenced once again. She looked up into Draco's wet eyes; never had she seen him shed a single tear. She let out a heavy sigh, then slowly walked out of the cell. She watched the guard lock it back up again, then casting a binding spell on it. Hermione looked at him through the bars, then clenched her hands on them... staring into his deep, red eyes. Draco quickly walked up to the bars, feeling Hermione's breath on his chest. "Remember what I said.. Remember the truth."

Hermione awoke early the next morning. She quickly risen from her bed and got dressed sooner than anyone else. This was the day of Draco's hanging; she was clueless whether or not she could bear to see the slytherin prince die. She quickly ran down the long, spiral stairs, completely skipping breakfast. She ran out onto the grounds, staring at the stage from which Draco was to be hung in just one hour.

She stared at the set, Draco's words echoing in her mind.

_Have you ever heard of polyjuice potion?_

_Remember what I said.. Remember the truth._

_You're the only one that I can talk to now; you're my last visitor before my hanging._

_Please... help me out._

Hermione sighed heavily, for she was at a loss of what to believe. Something deep inside her heart had been nagging her soul to believe every word Draco had said. Then it hit her: Polyjuice potion will change the DNA of the impersonator to whom they impersonated for one hour. She had remembered Draco's tears, the way he acted, the tone in his voice when he begged for his life to Hermione. But was it worth setting him free and getting herself into serious trouble?

She looked at her surroundings, going deeper into her thoughts. Nobody knew that she had went clear to Azkaban to see Draco. That didn't matter to her, for the major question kept nagging her inside her mind: Did Draco Malfoy kill Ginny Weasley? The thought brought her into light tears. How would she feel if Draco was indeed innocent and died for the horrid crime, only to let the killer continue to walk free in the streets?

She looked up, wiping the tears off of her face. She seen Draco's father, Lucius, standing with an older man whom she was unable to recognize... She hid behind the large tree, for Lucius and the man were walking her way. She stared at the tree momentarily, then made the best effort to quietly climb. She sat on the second to lowest branch, holding on for dear life, straining her ears to hear any of Lucius's comments.

"Mr. Fields, you musn't repeat a word of this I am about to tell you. If you make the mistake of doing so, I will have you killed."

"Lucius, my good man, you can trust me."

_What is he talking about?_ Hermione thought.

Lucius lowered his voice to a whisper. "My son never killed that dirt-poor Ginny Weasley."

Mr. Fields looked around the surroundings, then whispered to him. "How do you know? If he didn't, who did?"

Lucius remained silent.

"... you did it?"

Lucius merely nodded. "I hated the Weasleys... and I just love inflicting pain unto them."

"But why does everyone think your son did it?"

"I collected some of his hair samples from his comb... I temporarily changed into him thanks to polyjuice potion and I felt somewhat... mischievous. Ginny was alone in the forest, so I had my way with her, and to keep her mouth shut, I killed her. The Dark Lord told me he wanted me to kill someone, so to prove my loyalty, I did."

Hermione's eyes widened, not listening for Mr. Fields's comments; Draco had been innocent all along! She then knew what she had to do. Somehow, she had to save him. But how? Thankfully, she had mastered her skill of practicing magic without speaking a single word. After Lucius and Mr. Fields walked away from the tree, Hermione quietly climbed from the tree, not over the fact that Draco was innocent of the horrifying crime.

She quickly ran to the castle and found a long rope in the broom closet that resembled the noose which the guards were to hang Draco from. She quickly made a noose out of it, to the best of her ability. She casted a fragility spell then ran back out onto the stage, quickly changing the nooses then running out into the field unnoticed.

The grounds developed a large crowd relatively a half an hour later; Students were forbidden to view the hanging, with the exception for seventeen-year-olds who received their guardians' permission. The crowd mainly consisted of angry adults, screaming and wishing for Draco's death to be slow, painful, and horrifying. Most of the seventh year Hogwarts students stood there, preparing themselves for the death of their fellow school/classmate. Lucius and Mr. Fields stood in the front of the crowd, both of their arms folded.

Hermione quickly escaped from the crowd of angry witches and wizards, knowing that Draco's arrival neared. She gazed at the sky as her eyes set upon the carriage that had flown from the sky that contained Draco Malfoy inside. She let out a heavy sigh; this was it.

Hermione slowly backed away from the crowd unnoticed, trying to tame her panicking heart. She made the insane decision to attempt to _help_ Draco Malfoy; She knew she was risking everything in her future, but she believed, in the end, it would all be worth it... Or at least she hoped.

Draco exited the carriage, standing with his hands cuffed behind his back. Tears reddened his pale face and darkened his eye color. He appeared to have not have received from any sleep the night before, for he walked slowly and his eyes had fixed onto the ground as two guards escorted him onto the stage. Draco's eyes tightened shut, trying to keep his hysterical cries from escaping. One guard placed a noose over his head and tightened it around his neck.

"Draco Malfoy, you are sentenced to death for the rape and murder of Ginny Weasley. Do you have anything to say before we hang you?"

Draco looked at the crowd; most were cursing him, others were crying hysterically and holding onto their friends for comfort. He looked for Hermione's face in the crowd, but seen no sign of her. He looked at the scenic surroundings, inhaling the fresh air, staring into the trees one final time. Never again would he be able to walk through the Forbidden Forest.

"I have nothing to say, except that I'm sorry that Ginny is dead, but I'm not the person who killed her."

He then became silent. He stood, taking one final breath. Suddenly, he felt the floor falling from under him.

_Eximo attero laqueum._

Suddenly, he fell to the ground under the trap door in disbelief; the noose had broken in half. As the crowd stood in the devastating shock as the guards were cursing each other, Draco took advantage of this momentary backfire and dashed away from the place, excessively pushing his body to move.

_Reducto._

His handcuffs broke away, which caused him to move faster. He looked behind himself for a split second and seen guards, yet they were fairly distant from him. Not wasting any time, he kept running, waiting until he had lost sight of the chasers, then hastily climbed the tallest tree he could find. He sat on one of the highest, sturdiest branches, trying to sink in what just happened. He then finally realized that Hermione had saved his life; Hermione Jane Granger was his guardian angel.

A/N: - Well, what do you think? ... I may not be a big sequel writer, but I'm writing one for this story. Please Review! hands out a platter of chocolate chip cookies


End file.
